Mistaken Identiy
by RavenclawSnake
Summary: Lucius makes a mistake in the library, something he regrets. Rated T for very minor swearing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :B 'Cept for the idea.**

Lucius Malfoy strode through the library. He had come in searching for a book he needed for studying. The OWLs were this year for him and he had to get a good grade in History of Magic. Every other class, he excelled at. But Binn's seemed determined to make the class as boring as possible. Many students, including Lucius, had fallen asleep during lessons.

As Lucius walked through the aisles of books, he ran his fingers over the spines of each book. Most students weren't in this level of the library. They were in the lower level, where you could fine a good portion of the books you'd need for classes. Lucius was always prepared, though. He'd had good info from a seventh year student that they often slip in small bits of information the books most students read into the tests.

Lucius had gotten distracted from his surroundings when he reached the section he needed. A small cough brought him out from his search. Looking around, Lucius saw no one. He was almost sure he'd fooled himself somehow but that quickly changed when he heard the cough again. It was muffled, obviously the person was covering their mouth. Lucius frowned and looked around. No one was in sight. Lucius furrowed his brow and quickly grabbed a book that looked like it was the one he was looking for.

When he passed an aisle, he stopped and stepped backwards. There was the perpetrator. Their back was turned, nose in a book. It was a girl. Gryffindor, he knew by the scarf the hung around her neck and shoulders. First year, definitely, she was so small. He glanced her up and down and smirked. Nice ass, he had to admit, for a first year. He leaned against the bookshelf and smirked the 'Malfoy Smirk'.

"Well well, what's an ickle firstie doing up where ickle firsties shouldn't be?" he purred. The first year turned and stared at Lucius. She opened her mouth to say something but Lucius interrupted her. "Ickle firsties shouldn't be up on the upper floor of the library. No books for firsties up here," Lucius said as he sat the book he held ontop of the bookshelf and walked over to the girl. The girl stepped backwards but was stopped by a book shelf after a few steps.

Lucius walked the rest of the distance. He place his hands on either side of the girls head, effectively pinning her and stopping all escape possible. Lucius lowered his head and caught the girls lips with his own. He started the kiss slow and soft at first (it had to be her first, he'd never met an easy first year). The girl had gone stiff; her eyes were wide open when he pulled away for a second. He hid his disappointment and pressed onward. He'd never had a girl not react to his kisses, he was not going to start today. Lucius pressed his lips back against the girls and increased the pressure against hers. Finally the girl seemed to relax and respond. Her lips parted and a sigh escaped from her. Lucius smirked against her lips and trailed down to the side of her neck.

As he kissed and sucked, creating small love bites, a small moan escaped from the girl. It was too deep t be a girls moan, no matter what age or if their voice had changed. Lucius paused and shifted one leg towards the girls front. There was a bulge there, a bulge that shouldn't. Pulling away, Lucius stared at the girl - no, boy - and swallowed. "You're a boy?" he croaked. The boy stared at Lucius and nodded slowly. Lucius took a deep breath and was silent, thinking this through. "Speak of this and I will kill you," Lucius threatened. He spun on his heel and hurried off.

Remus Lupin breathed slowly and straighted up, shifting his robes to cover the bulge.

Lucius Malfoy could never look Remus in the eye after that day.

**A/N: The idea came to me from an RP I'm in at the moment. I play Remus and the other person plays Sirius and an OC. Now, in my mind, when Remus was younger he had a more feminine appearance from behind, which caused some people to actually mistake him for a girl. So, anyway, Remus let slip that in his first year, Lucius Malfoy mistook him for a girl and tried, and succeeded, to kiss him. This idea has NOT left my head. AT. ALL.**


End file.
